It is known to use a USB flash drive and/or configuration software to program and/or update the software or firmware of a control panel device. However, cyber security is a challenge, especially with respect to threats from insiders of or disgruntled employees who work in a region monitored by the control panel device.
For example, any user can use a USB flash drive or a configuration tool to connect to a control panel device. Known control panel devices require a password to program and/or update the software or firmware of the control panel device, but accept the same password for all users. That is, several users can use the same password to program and/or update the software or firmware of the control panel device. However, such a password is not secure because it can be shared with or stolen by an unauthorized person who can alter the control panel device in a manner that can cause serious safety issues. Furthermore, when an authorized user, such as an employee, leaves an organization that operates in the region monitored by the control panel device, such an authorized user knows the password and, when disgruntled, might use the password to access the control panel device in a manner that can cause serious safety issues, for example, by disabling the control panel device or zones in the region.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.